César's Theory
César's Theory is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "Mira has a coworker whose theories may provide insight into Zona Tres and the Illapa Project. Meet him at the airport, and keep an open mind." The same info is also given by Mira in a phonecall. This mission is a cut-scene only, so there's no need to bring anything specific. Walkthrough Get to the airport. More specifically to hangar 6. The door is opened from the inside and Rico walks in. He looks around, but only meets Mira, who explains that César has lost his mind due to isolation. César reveals himself to be hiding behind furniture and stacks of equipment and supplies. He asks if this is the agent Mira had told him about. They walk to a table with a projector. On the way Rico notices that César indeed lives at this hangar. After the introductions, he begins explaining his theories. Most notably he has noticed that the tornadoes in Solís from the last 10 years have always been accompanies by odd activities from the Black Hand. As if the Black Hand knew about the tornadoes and prepared for them. He believes that the tornadoes are actually created by a weather controlling super-weapon and that several of the Black Hand bases involve research into aliens. He does not know which type of aliens to suspect here, but his main two suspects are the "reptilians" and the "nordics". He believes he can exclude the "greys", because there have not been any abductions. He also suspects that Oscar Espinosa is a possible reptilian alien disguised as a human. Mira interrupts him multiple times throughout the mission to keep him focused on the facts. César shows a short video of an apparently suspicious aircraft near a tornado. He believes this to be what triggers a tornado. This gets Ricos attention, who then immediately walks closer to the image to see it better. The three don't know where to start in combating this threat, but Mira brings a 6-pack of presumably beer and suggests to start by having a drink. Some time is implied to pass and they have come up with an approximate plan. The plan is summarized as: *Rico will enter Zona Tres by skydiving through the middle of a tornado. *They need to trap a tornado and grow it bigger. For this they need... **Wind Cannons from the "Alien Weather Lab". *They also need to follow and track the tornado. **For this they need some "alien weather tracking equipment" from the "alien weather lab". **Mira will use the radar equipment at the Ojo de la Pradera base. *They need to modify their vehicle at the Prisa Automóvil factory. After the mission Rico spawns just outside the hangar door. César begins to bug the player about raiding Zona Tres and Prisa Auto to get equipment for the Stormchaser. Gallery Cesar's Theory (Cesar lives here).png|César lives here. Cesar's Theory (Stormchaser plans).png|Stormchaser plans on a drawing board. Cesar's Theory (tornado at Nueva Voz 10 years ago).png|Tornado at Nueva Voz 10 years ago. Cesar's Theory (Mina Venaval wind cannon installation).png|Mina Venaval wind cannon installation. Cesar's Theory (Cesar looks like a reptilian).png|César looks like a reptilian. Cesar's Theory (Nordics).png|Oh no, the nordics. Cesar's Theory (Oscar is a possible reptilian).png|Oscar Espinosa is apparently a possible reptilian. Cesar's Theory (dive into a tornado).png|Rico suggests to dive into a tornado. Cesar's Theory (Rico is okay).png|Rico is okay. Cesar's Theory (alien weather tracking equipment).png|"Alien weather tracking equipment". Cesar's Theory (wind cannons from the alien weather lab).png|Wind cannons from the "alien weather lab". Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions